Captain Commando Gets a Sidekick
by stardust2002
Summary: LK, implied smut.  No spoilers, set during season 1. Summary: Every good superhero needs a sidekick, right?


**Captain Commando Gets a Sidekick**

**ooooooooooooo**

Lee just couldn't enjoy the rest of his evening.

Even having Kara in his arms all evening, much to the dismay of the other women looking on, wasn't enough to make up for the fact that he could feel his father's and Roslin's eyes on him constantly. And while he felt amusement from the President, his father's looks seemed to have a very different feel to them.

He cursed Kara inwardly for being so free - there were just some things a man's father shouldn't know about him!

"Seems like the evening's winding down," Kara said, nodding at the nearly-empty dance floor.

"Seems like." He felt his ire melting away. He could never stay angry at her for long. That smile was wholly infectious and the nearness of her body - her perfectly groomed body he might add, was definitely creating a different set of emotions and feelings within him.

"Shall we head to my room?"

"Your room?"

She rolled her eyes. "The one I got here on Cloud Nine. For us ... tonight."

"Oh right, that one." He pretended innocence, she punched him for it.

"Ow!

"Weakling. You're going to have to work out more to be a superhero you know," she advised.

"Who said anything about a superhero?"

"Captain Commando ... sounds like a superhero to me."

"I do_ not _need to work out," he said, vaguely annoyed at her insinuation.

"Well if you can't take a little punch from me then you've got to build up those muscles."

"My muscles are fine, thank you very much," he retorted.

"Show me," she said softly, mischevious grin beginning to form.

He lifted an eyebrow.

"It's hard to see those firm, strong muscles," she ran a hand down his chest from collarbone to the waistband of his pants, "under the uniform. I've got somewhere private we can go and you can show me everything."

"Everything?" he repeated, voice growing husky.

"Everything."

**ooooooooooooooooo**

The door hadn't been shut more than two seconds before Kara had him pinned to it, feverishly pulling at his buttons.

"Frak" she murmured to herself as they took longer than she wanted them to to undo.

"Whoa, hold on there." Lee grabbed her arms and held them tightly. _ Frak she was strong!_

"You are not backing out on me now, Captain Commando," she muttered angrily. "I paid dearly for this room and I DO NOT PLAN ON SLEEPING IN IT!"

"Really? What was it worth?"

She just stared at him.

"How many cubits?" The way she looked at him made his heart drop to the pit of his stomach. What if she'd used sexual favours to get it?

The expression on his face must have given away what he was feeling. Either that or she was a frakking mind reader.

"I didn't."

"You didn't?"

"I didn't."

"You didn't?"

She sighed dramatically. "Okay, enough. I don't want us to be arguing like three year olds all night."

He grinned. "It's fun though."

"Not _nearly_ as much fun as what I have planned for you." She struggled uselessly in his grip. Strong as she was, he was still stronger. "Let me go so I can show you."

"I'll let you go if you answer me one question," he promised.

"Okay ... what?"

"What are you wearing under that dress? Which is the sexiest thing I've ever seen in my life by the way."

A faint blush rose to her cheeks. "Really?"

"Really." His voice softened and those come-frak-me blue eyes deepened a few shades.

"I believe it's _your _underwear or lack thereof that we're working with here," she said huskily, trying to throw the ball back in his court.

"But we already know the answer to that question. This one is still waiting to be discovered."

He let go of her arms, wincing slightly as the red finger marks stood out in stark contrast to the creamy-white skin. His hands slid around her waist and pulled her close, allowing him to slide them up and down the silky fabric to feel what was (or wasn't) underneath.

His face crinkled in a confused expression when he didn't find what he was looking for. Kara smiled. He was cute when he was confused.

"Keep searching Captain. After all, a superhero _never_ gives up," she said seductively, wiggling her hips against his. _Some people may say Lee is short for a man, but I think he's the perfect height - just matches me exactly! _She purred in his ear and squeezed tighter as she felt him grow harder against her.

His fingers found something. A line - a little ridge across the small of her back. Nothing more. He frowned again as he mind strove to connect what his fingertips were feeling with the name of the object - he knew what it was but the word just wasn't coming to mind. He was drawing a complete blank.

He traced the line across her back, back and forth several times, suddenly noticing it split off in the middle and heading down where the sun didn't shine. It suddenly hit him - _she was wearing a thong!_

"Holy frak! Where did you get one of these?" he asked, pink spots beginning to form on his cheeks.

"That old thing?" Kara pretended to shrug it off as unimportant. "I've had it for years."

"Why did you bring it with you to Galactica? It's not exactly _regulation_ clothing."

She ran her hands up his chest, sliding them behind his neck and lacing her fingers in the short hair. "Well you know me, I'm not much for following rules. Besides, you never know when the perfect occasion - like frakking the CAG, is going to happen and it's important to be prepared."

"Is 'shagging the CAG' something you often do?" he teased, not sure if he wanted to hear the truth.

"Not the previous one, he was married with kids. And his successor was _supposed _to be me. I could frak myself, and have on occasion," she added with an almost-embarrasssed cough," but I'd really prefer to shag the _current _CAG ..." She leaned close and licked his lips seductively, smiling in anticipation as she felt his appreciation for her grow.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Lee nuzzled her neck. "Every good superhero needs a sidekick. One he shares _everything_ with. Wanna be mine?"

She moaned as he rolled his hips against hers. "Mmm, yeah," she murmured. "Yours, all yours."

He tightened his grip on her and began to nip at her neck. "Let's do a little exploring then and see if we can come up with a suitable name for you."

One hand slipped to the back of her dress and began to undo the zipper ...

_ fin _


End file.
